


dancing in your stillness

by ohallows



Series: femslash week 2020 [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash, Hugs, Post-Rome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohallows/pseuds/ohallows
Summary: They land with a thud on the dusty ground, Azu’s back hitting the floor as she gasps. Grizzop and Emeka’s hands are clutched tightly in her own, with the rest of her friends holding on in a circle. She squeezes their hands once before letting go, and then Grizzop is scampering away fromher, mouth moving a mile a minute as he checks to make sure all of their friends and the hostages got out. Azu waits, with bated breath, as everyone’s voices chime in, and she finally relaxes against the floor as she hears everyone respond. Relieved tears leak from the corner of her eyes, a final release of the adrenaline and panic that’s been screaming through her entire body for what feels like a month.
Relationships: Azu/Sasha Racket
Series: femslash week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672582
Comments: 19
Kudos: 39
Collections: RQG Femslash Week 2020





	dancing in your stillness

**Author's Note:**

> femslash day 1: celebrations! 
> 
> AAAAAA ITS HAPPENING!! ITS HAPPENING!!
> 
> happy femslash week!!! i’m so excited!!!!! 
> 
> au where everyone is okay after rome!! except eldarion (sorry eldarion and also sorry charlie)
> 
> [lydia voice] sasha likes being warned  
> me, crying: **oh**

They land with a thud on the dusty ground, Azu’s back hitting the floor as she gasps. Grizzop and Emeka’s hands are clutched tightly in her own, with the rest of her friends holding on in a circle. She squeezes their hands once before letting go, and then Grizzop is scampering away from her, mouth moving a mile a minute as he checks to make sure all of their friends and the hostages got out. Azu waits, with bated breath, as everyone’s voices chime in, and she finally relaxes against the floor as she hears everyone respond. Relieved tears leak from the corner of her eyes, a final release of the adrenaline and panic that’s been screaming through her entire body for what feels like a month. 

She sits up, unconcerned about the tears, and immediately moves for Emeka, grasping his forearm and pressing their foreheads together as she grins widely. Emeka echoes her smile, a pleased laugh rumbling through his chest, and Azu lets her eyes slip shut as she reassures herself that her brother is still here, that she didn’t fail him again. 

Next to her, Grizzop and Hamid are cheering, Grizzop hugging his friend and Hamid hugging his younger brother, both visibly shaking from the emotion. Ed is sitting there a little dazed, next to a gnome who has the most suspicious look on his face as he guards Sasha. Azu can’t help herself; she bypasses the gnome and grabs Sasha up in a hug and spins her around, laughing happily. Her mind comes back to her a moment later and she freezes, putting Sasha down immediately and backing off, holding her hands up to show she means no harm. Sasha isn’t moving, standing there with her shoulders hunched, and Azu’s almost surprised to not see any daggers in her hands when she glances down. Of course, that doesn’t mean Sasha isn’t armed; Azu knows better. Her mouth is pressed in a thin line, and she’s staring straight ahead, tension keeping her entire body taut as a bowstring. 

“I - my apologies, Sasha, I didn’t mean to grab you without asking,” Azu stammers, feeling the guilt creep up her spine and settle, heavy, on her shoulders. “I know you dislike being touched.”

Sasha doesn’t respond for a moment, mouth working as though she doesn’t know what to say. She takes a deep breath and Azu watches the tension bleed away from her as she relaxes, too casual to be natural. Just because she doesn’t  _ look  _ tense doesn’t mean she isn’t, and Azu feels awful, knowing she’s the one at fault. 

“I’m truly sorry,” she adds, letting her arms drop. It’s not long before she presses one fist against her heart and tilts her head, almost half a bow. “It won’t happen again, I swear to Aphrodite.”

Sasha still doesn’t respond to her, but Azu swears she sees appreciation and thanks flash in her eyes for a moment. Sasha glances around and a look passes between her and the gnome - Mr. Gussett, if Azu remembers correctly - before Azu feels Sasha’s hand press against hers and lace their fingers together.

“Come on,” she mumbles, tugging Azu away from the group. They don’t go far; everyone is still within their sight, even if they’re partially obscured by the tall vases around them. It’s good - they may have all made it out, but Azu doesn’t want to let anyone out of her sight, not until she can assure herself that everyone is okay and safe. 

“I’m sorry, Sasha,” she says once more, unsure how to express it more than this. Shame lances across her features, and Sasha’s face twists into something she can’t read. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

There’s a beat of silence as Azu waits on tenterhooks, and then Sasha’s expelling a long breath, eyes darting across the room as she doesn’t make eye contact with Azu. “Azu, it’s - it’s okay? I mean, it’s not  _ okay  _ okay, just. Let me know it’s coming next time, alright? I don’t like… surprises.” Azu nods emphatically, and Sasha finally looks up at her as well. “I’m well happy you’re okay, too, you know.” 

Azu can’t help the smile that flickers across her face. Sasha doesn’t echo it, not exactly, but she seems more relaxed, now, the faint hint of a smile pulling at her lips. 

Grizzop excitedly says something Azu can’t make out from the other side of the room, and she glances over, seeing Grizzop laugh as he claps Hamid on the back. Hamid’s younger brother stands there, hand in Hamid’s, and Azu doesn’t think Hamid’s going to let go anytime soon. 

They all still have a lot to figure out; Einstein is nowhere to be found, for now, but Azu has faith that he’ll have listened to them and will be checking for them. Somehow, they’ll get out of Rome and get back to the world, figure out what’s happening, and start helping everyone else. They all survived, all except Eldarion, and that’s something they can speak with Sasha about later, once the initial relief has passed. 

But for now… Azu lets herself have this moment, in the stillness, standing sequestered off to the side with Sasha, so,  _ so  _ thankful that everyone she cares about is here and safe.

“Can I hug you now?” Azu asks, maybe the most hesitant she’s ever been, and Sasha considers her for a moment. Azu feels the blush start, high in her cheeks, and she’s never been  _ good  _ at hiding her emotions, much preferring to wear them on her sleeve, but with Sasha it feels like every barrier is stripped away, showing everything she’s feeling regardless of her efforts. Still, Sasha doesn’t shy away, and Azu waits, patient, as Sasha looks at her, gaze piercing. 

Sasha eventually nods, minutely, and Azu moves in slowly. She gives Sasha every chance to back away, not wanting to overstep the boundaries that she’s created, but Sasha doesn’t tense up, doesn't back off, doesn’t show any sign of being uncomfortable, and Azu wraps her in a loose hug. 

She’s surprised to feel Sasha’s arms wrap around her back as well; then, Sasha’s head is pressing against her shoulder, forehead warm as she seems to tuck herself into Azu, somehow fitting around the armor. She’s comfortable against Azu, and the sense of peace and unwillingness to let her go is something Azu will  _ definitely  _ need to examine and speak to Hamid about later, but for now… It’s nice. It’s soft, it’s warm, and Azu can feel her heart speeding up as Sasha sighs a bit and closes her eyes. It’s the most meaningful show of trust Azu’s ever received from her, and if Sasha hears the way her heart skips a beat, she doesn’t say anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAA im so excited
> 
> check out rqg femslash week @rqgfemslashweek on tumblr and twitter!!!! 
> 
> also i’m on tumblr at ohallows, hmu with prompts!!


End file.
